


Awkward Question

by klaviergavout



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, at least nobody's dead or sad or panicking in anybody's bathrooms, i have a horrible feeling i wrote them both really ooc, my first (published) work for be more chill! heck yeah, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Jeremy Heere loves Michael Mell, but he's too embarassed to let his best friend of twelve years know just yet. Unfortunately, with the right question, you can get someone to spill anything.





	Awkward Question

Jeremy Heere had hated having a crush. When he had a crush, it was as if nothing else in the world even existed except for the person he'd set his sights upon, and every time he'd see them his throat would stick fast and he'd forget how to breathe and he'd probably make some random noise and, oh _no,_ he'd made things really awkward again. When he had a crush, he'd spend sleepless nights thinking about how to deliver the perfect asking-out of any human being he'd ever seen, only to mess it all up the next day, cry, jack off, repeat.

Being in love, however, he had hated even more.

They were in Michael's basement when 'it' happened, and Jeremy loved Michael's basement. He hated the constant smell of weed, of course, and the horrifically-patterned wallpaper, and he hated the fact that there were only two plug sockets, and he hated the irritating leak from the ceiling- okay, so maybe he _didn't_ love Michael's basement, but he definitely loved the _Michael_ part.

They were busy playing level 19 of 'Apocalypse of the Damned', mowing down some zombies one ferocious horde at a time, when Michael began to speak.

"Hey, Jeremy," said Michael, eyes still fixated on the wasteland currently inhabiting the TV screen, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." And Jeremy resisted the urge to look at him, because he knew he'd lose concentration and ruin the level for them both and-- damn it, he was looking right at Michael, right at Michael's adorable face and oh _my god_ was he _blushing?_ He hoped he wasn't. Jeremy gave a loud cough and turned back to the screen. Zombies to kill.  
Places to be.

"What's it like, you know, kissing someone?"

Jeremy coughed even louder, and this time it was hardly forced. Player 1 was quickly losing points at this rate.

"Sorry if that's an awkward question, I just-- I'm just curious." Somehow, Michael was still managing to keep his cool and focus on the game, despite having gone a good few shades redder. Jeremy could hardly muster enough strength to press the buttons. "You kissed, what, three girls when you had the SQUIP in? That's crazy, how-- what was it-- you know what I mean."

Jeremy stared hard at the TV until his vision went pixel-y, tried in vain to wipe the sudden image of him and Michael kissing from his imagination. "It's nice, I guess, but still really weird. When did putting your mouth on someone else's become a form of affection? It's, uh, it's still pretty good though. I could show you if you like."

And that was it, that was the kicker, that was the mistake he couldn't afford to make.

Jeremy's whole self blanched, and his eyes went wide.

_I could show you if you like._

What had he _done?_

If Jeremy had looked up then, he would have seen Michael's face twist into a smile.

"You know what? I'd like that."

Jeremy was definitely looking up now. _"What?"_

"I said, I'd like that."

Jeremy was suddenly aware that him and Michael were sitting much closer than they had been before. Someone must have shuffled closer- perhaps both of them had? And something deep inside of him seemed to leap up into action, and all of a sudden he was kissing Michael Mell and it was _something,_ alright. Cardiac arrest seemed like an understatement for this; his heart was thumping, low, loud and seemingly out of his chest. Michael cupped Jeremy's cheek with the palm of his hand, gently and quietly, shaking--

Shaking?

Jeremy pulled away in concern and, yes, Michael was in fact shaking slightly. But he was smiling too, no, _laughing_ now, and he was looking at Jeremy as if nothing else in the world existed.

"So that's what all the hype's about."

Only now did Jeremy notice that Michael had abandoned his controller, and following that, he looked at the screen.   
  
_**GAME OVER**_ flashed out in bold neon lettering.  
  
"Crap! Sorry, Michael, I made us lose the level--"

"Don't sweat it, we can just replay."

A rosy hand snaked its way across the beanbags, intertwining itself with another, and Michael Mell smiled when he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I look back on it, this fic wasn't the best I've ever written, but I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same! I've got a lot of exams over the next few weeks, but after all that, I'd love to write more for Be More Chill. It's one of my favourite musicals. (And the book is also super great.)


End file.
